Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Just a Dream
by The Blazing Torchic
Summary: I spat at a guy with a knife, and now I'm a Torchic in the plot of a game I used to play. This dream keeps getting stranger and stranger. Why can't I have normal side effects?
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's notes are in bold like this) Welcome to my first story! I'm The Blazing Torchic, but feel free to call me Torch because that's what I will be referring to myself as!**

**Anyway, "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Just a Dream" is a fanfiction about a girl who is stabbed and somehow ends up in the story line of Explorers of Sky. She refuses to believe that what's happening to her is anything more than a mutilated side effect from being stabbed and falling flat on her face, believing that it's just a dream. However, this dream does seem a little too real. And with events happening that she can't recall from the game, it keeps getting harder and harder to convince herself that this is a dream.**

**Just a few points about the story now;**

**The majority story is told from Kira's point of view, though there is a chance I could release some "special chapters" that are told from another Pokémon's point of view. I'm still debating over whether or not to that. Rarely, there may be a point from someone else's point of view.**

**The story starts the day before the hero and partner head to Waterfall Cave.**

**Now for the final point; I own nothing except for Lila and Kira.**

Chapter 1

The street was dark, and cold, and wet. My twin sister, Lila, was holding onto my arm for dear life.

"I don't like this…" She whispered with wide eyes. "Are you sure we were supposed to meet them here?" I shrugged.

"Them" were our friends Jessica and Alexia. For some reason, the two of them preferred to meet us in a dark alley rather than a brightly lit house.

You see, we were going spend the next week in a haunted house. Not the cheesy kind either, it was supposedly a full blown ghost house. I had a fascination with darkness and ghosts, so there was no way I would've turned them down when they asked. Lila, though, was a different story. She was scared of almost everything. That was our biggest difference; I loved danger.

But I just didn't like to be away from my twin for long, and she didn't like to be away from me.

I let out a low sigh, leave it to Alexia to want us all to meet in some dingy alley. I swear, sometimes I thought that girl was insane. I was probably right, too.

A metallic _click_ jolted me from my thoughts, and I spun around. A lanky teen in a dark green baseball cap stared down at Lila and me, a switchblade in his hand. "Well, what are you two ladies doing out here? Don't you know how dangerous it is?"

"Bug off," I waved my hand dismissively, and Lila gripped my arm harder.

"Feisty, eh?" the tall guy let out a dangerous chuckle. "Just the way I like 'em."

I kicked him where it counts. "Bug off!"

He shot a glance at me, his face twisted with pain. "You'll pay for that." He held up his switchblade.

Lila took a step back. "Uh, we'll be going now… Uh, bye!" she turned to run, but I spat at the guy before following.

That was a mistake.

The guy lashed out with his switchblade, and pain raced through my body. I felt sick, and rushed towards the ground.

The last thing I heard before my eyes rushed shut was Lila call out my name in fear.

When my eyes flickered open next, I was confused. How on earth did I get to a beach? My head felt like it had been bashed in, and for some reason I was very warm. Although, I couldn't feel my arms, which was enough to trigger minuscule panic.

"Oh! You're awake!" The voice was so unexpected that I flinched, and once I regained my composure, I turned my head slowly to face the voice. It was coming from a brown beaver-like-thing, and my heart skipped a beat. It was a Bidoof, a_ Pokémon_.

And I thought my day was bad before.

"You were out cold… I didn't know what to do… Oh, I thought you were a goner!" The Bidoof blubbered on as I rolled onto my back.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and stared at him. Pokémon weren't real, and even if they were they shouldn't be able to talk, so this had to be some sort of side effect from being stabbed and falling on my head. I nearly sighed. Why couldn't I have a normal side effect like memory loss or nausea?

"So Torchic, how did ya end up out cold on the beach?"

This guy was so cheerful I wanted to puke. There was no way I was telling him anything even if he wasn't real…

It was that moment when I realized he had called me Torchic.

"I'm not a Torchic," I told him, looking away. "Don't call me that."

"Well, golly," Bidoof replied, tipping his head to one side in confusion. "You look like a Torchic to me."

I shook my head. "That can't be right; I don't look anything like a…" It was then that I noticed my feet weren't right. They weren't the normal, they weren't even close. They looked like bird feet. "Huh?" I slowly stood up and moved each foot in turn.

I had bird feet. This couldn't be right.

"Maybe you aren't a Torchic, I've never seen one before anyway, so I wouldn't know…" Bidoof was talking, but I wasn't listening. I made my way over to a small pool of water by the side of a huge rock, and looked down.

I looked like an orange chick with no wings.

"I'm a freaking Torchic!" I gasped, falling backwards. Bidoof was by my side in an instant.

"Yup yup, you sure are. A mighty pretty one too." Dear god, was he flirting with me?

"No, this can't be right!" I screamed, jumping up. "I'm a fourteen-year-old human girl, not a flightless orange baby chicken without any arms!" This had to be a side effect. Is it possible to have really weird dreams if you get stabbed and fall on your face? Really weird dreams which feel real?

Bidoof look amazed. "Wow, human? That's amazing! Just like Piplup!" I stared blankly at him until he explained, "Piplup's part of Team Poképals. He joined the guild a few days ago."

If I had hands, I'd be face-palming right now. Somehow I'd ended up in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon anime. I hadn't been a fan of it, since it always seemed like they messed up the voices, but now I was in it. God, kill me now.

"Where are they now?" I asked, fluffing up my feathers. It was most likely close to sunset, and I was cold. But if I was in a show, I might as well meet the main characters.

Bidoof smiled, "They should be at the guild. C'mon, I'll take you there, Torchic!" He started away from the beach, and I hurried after him.

"Bidoof, my name's not Torchic!" I called racing right behind him, his legs were stubby but somehow he was still faster than me. I blamed it on the bird feet. "My name's Kira!"

If I had known how to use fire attacks, I would've attacked Bidoof right then and there as he laughed, "That's a funny name!"

**XxXxX**

The guild looked even creepier in person. But then again, Wigglytuff was creepy to begin with. An awesome kind of creepy.

"Yup yup, just come right in!" Bidoof called to me from where he stood by the door, or at least what should be a door. It was just an opening in the front of the tent. I had always thought it looked like a mouth, and now my theory had just been confirmed. I get to be eaten by Wigglytuff, oh joy.

"Bidoof, quick request," I called to the brown beaver as I skirted around the sentry grate. "Don't tell everyone that I was a human. I'd prefer to tell them myself."

Bidoof shot me a confused look, "Why?"

I shrugged- if that's even possible. I think I did. "You see, I'd kind of like to be part of the guild, but I hate it when others look at me like I'm different, so…"

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The new voice startled me, and I stumbled backwards as a Diglett popped out of the ground.

"Dear God!" I gasped, and my bird feet gave out. I fell down, bouncing off what I assumed to be the ladder. Surprisingly, when I hit the ground it didn't feel like it had when I'd fell earlier. It felt… softer, more comforting. Like someone was looking out for me.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" a voice asked, and I looked up to see that Sunflora had caught me. "That was a spectacular fall!"

"I'm fine," I replied, wiggling out of the grip of her leaves and jumping to the ground. "Thank you very much."

"Oh, no problem!" Sunflora answered happily, waving a leaf. "But why are you here?"

I smiled, "I want to become an exploration team member, though I fell when Diglett startled me and I tripped." I looked around slowly. "Wait, Bidoof was with me… where'd he go?" I was provided with an answer as Bidoof calmly climbed down to me.

"Yup yup, that was an interesting fall you did there Kira!" once again, his cheerfulness made me want to puke.

"What's going on?" somebody called, and a collection of Pokémon raced up a ladder that was beside the one I had fallen down. There was a Loudred, a Corphish, a Chimecho, the god-forsaken Diglett, a Dugtrio, a Crogunk, and a Chatot. Well, so much for Team Poképals being here.

"The intruder is Torchic! The intruder is Torchic!" Diglett was sounding his alarm, and I once again wished to facepalm. Well, I wished for palms at least.

"I can see that Diglett," Chatot replied, coming towards me. "However, I am unsure of why she's here."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I burst out, ruffling my feathers. "If you want to know things, just ask! You have a beak for a reason!"

Chatot looked surprised; I guess nobody talks to him harshly. Although, I don't think I was very harsh. Meh, who knows if that was or not? But having anyone talk about me as if I'm not there is a pet peeve of mine. A very large pet peeve.

"Well, care to explain why you're here then?" Chatot spoke up, crossing his wings.

I rolled my eyes. "Well let's see, this is an exploration guild… I'm obviously here for taco night."

Everyone but Chatot broke out into laughter. "We do not have a _taco night._" He replied instead. "You must be at the wrong place."

I tried to crack a smile. That's _really_ hard to do with a beak. "That was a joke. I came to join the guild."

Chatot's wings fluttered. "Well, why didn't you say so? Come along this way and be registered, if you please!" He flew down the ladder to next floor, and I reluctantly followed. After staring down the ladder for a few moments, I attempted to hop down it.

It didn't end to well.

My left bird foot knocked against one of the rungs on the ladder, and I was sent into a downwards spiral. I wished for arms, wings, something to stop me from hitting the ground. I scrunched my eyes closed, waiting to fall flat on the ground, but instead it felt like something caught me. I opened my eyes as I was set gently down, and looked around in surprise. Two vines were moving towards a Bulbasaur who was standing beside a Piplup. The Bulbasaur was wearing a rock with a strange pattern on a string around his neck.

"Are you okay? Not hurt or anything?" Bulbasaur asked, and I gave a slow nod. In the anime, Piplup's partner had been a Chimchar, not a Bulbasaur.

… Maybe I wasn't in the anime after all.

**Okay, that was chapter one. For pointless information's sake, I'll just post here that Bulbasaur and Piplup are both boys. Piplup isn't Piplup's real name, though his real name won't be revealed until later on in the story. **

**So people, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I would appreciate reviews, but please no flames.**

**-Torch**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! I updated! For some reason, my Plot Gerbil refused to be nice to me with this chapter, so it took way too long to update.**

**And yes, I do have a Plot Gerbil. His name is Phil. Plot bunnies are to mainstream.**

**Phil: She didn't give me any of her chocolate; I didn't give her any plot development. **

**Torch: Shut up, Phil. You gave me some plot.**

**Phil: Actually, I stole it from your friend's Plot Mew and sold it to you for a bag of popcorn.**

**Torch: I got the popcorn back from you, so in other words, you gave me plot!**

**Phil: … Torch doesn't own ****Pokémon. She only owns Lila, Kira, I guess you could say she owns Team Poképals, and she owns the girl in the third person scene towards the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 2

"Are you okay?" Bulbasaur asked again, and I forced myself to stand.

"Uh, yes! I'm perfectly fine!" wow, I sounded like a little kid. That's a fail all by itself. "Thank you for saving me from face planting!" I hurried off towards Wigglytuff's room, and raced in the open door.

As soon as I did that, I could only think of one thing.

Wigglytuff really did look like a giant pink balloon… a giant, pink balloon with pointy ears.

"Well, hiya there, little Torchic!" he cheered, clapping his hands and dancing. "You want to be in an explorer? Do you want to join a team or make your own? What's your favorite color? Do you like apples? Do you have cardboard feathers?"

I stared blankly at him. Remember when I said he was an awesome kind of creepy? I take it back. He wasn't creepy, he probably just had ADD.

"Do you like rope? Do you taste like red gummies? Can you fly?" Wigglytuff finally stopped his questions and stared at me with a weird grin.

I blinked slowly and took a deep breath. "Yes, I'd prefer to join, clear, mostly in pie, I hope not, rope is interesting, I don't know what they taste like, and I never tried."

Wigglytuff looked overly happy. "Yay! You're the first friend who answered all my questions, not just the first two! I love you; my friendly friendly friend!" okay, he's overly hyper and loves me. This is just wonderful.

Try to find the sarcasm in that sentence.

"Okay, that's lovely Wiggly- um, I mean Guildmaster. Glad we're friends. Can I join now?" I'll admit, I'm a little impatient. And Wigglytuff was a little annoying with all his pointless questions and "friendly friends" bits. Though, he did remind me of my cousin. Both of them were overly random. It really bugged Lila.

Speaking of Lila, I wonder how she's doing. It'd be pretty awesome if she ended up in this dream to. Well, not if she has to get slashed first, but… you know what I mean.

Chatot, who was standing beside me, looked as if I had just spoiled the entire game. Not that I would do that… "Torchic, you do not speak to the Guildmaster like that!"

I rolled my eyes. "My name's Kira, not Torchic. There is a difference, Chatot."

Chatot looked confused. "That name seems rather… un-Pokémon like."

I rolled my eyes again. "Well it's my name and I'm sticking to it." I had no intention of letting him know I was human… _yet. _I wanted to see where this dream was going first.

"Oh! I know what to do! I know what to do!" Wigglytuff was cheering for some reason. "I'll make you an abridged member of Team Poképals! They joined a few days ago, so you'll make a great addition to their team! And whenever you want, you can make your own! Would you like that?" a member of the hero's team? Oh dear God I'm starting to enjoy this dream. Though, I would enjoy it a little more if their team name didn't make me want to bang my head against the cliff side.

"Guildmaster, shall I bring Team Poképals?" Chatot asked after I had confirmed Wigglytuff's plan. Wigglytuff started dancing for some odd reason, called out that Chatot should, and after he had left Wigglytuff stopped dancing and stared at me.

"Kira is not a name given to any Torchic in the area. And if it was, I would know about it. To top it off, it is a human name." Did Wigglytuff honestly just talk to me without going all random? Wow, that's just in a league of its own.

"I'm not from the area," I replied, attempting to look innocent. I've never been good at that. "And I don't know why it's a human name, but it's my name."

Wigglytuff was still staring at me, as if I had spoiled the game again. "Being a human is nothing to be ashamed of. Have you heard the story of Lila?" my sister? What?

I'm confused.

"Judging from your blank look, you haven't." Wigglytuff pulled me from my confused thoughts. "Lila was sent into the body of a Chikorita to save the world from a falling star, which she succeeded in doing. She was a human turned Pokémon." Wait a moment, was Lila the hero from Blue and Red Rescue Team? How did she get in there and why does she get to be the hero?!

"You wanted us, Guildmaster?" a voice called and I spun around. Piplup and Bulbasaur were waiting by the open door. I blushed, which thankfully seemed to be hidden beneath my feathers. Had they heard the conversation I was having with Wigglytuff?

"Yep! I sure did!" Wigglytuff was back to his weird, weird normal again. "Kira would like to join an exploration team! Do you mind if she joins yours?" from the look Piplup and Bulbasaur gave each other, I'm pretty sure they did mind.

"Uh, Guildmaster?" Bulbasaur spoke up, "I wasn't told that we could recruit new members."

I tried to beak-smile. "Well, that's rather unfortunate, isn't it? But that's not my problem if you don't want me on your team, I can always go find someone stronger…" it took so much self-control to not roll on the floor laughing at their expressions.

"We are way stronger than you could ever hope to be! You couldn't even beat us in a battle if your life depended on it!" Piplup's voice sounded like mountains of peaches… wait a moment; did I just compare his voice to mountains of food? I didn't realize I was hungry. Meh, oh well.

"Oh Piplup, even with your ability you can't always see what's going to happen in the future." I replied, and Piplup looked as if I had just told him he was dead.

"H-how do you know about that?" he stuttered, and Bulbasaur looked amazed.

"She can join us," he whispered, and Wigglytuff spun around in a circle.

"Yay!" he cheered, and pulled a few items from a random box. "Here are some items for you!" Wigglytuff tossed a scarf and a badge at me, which I failed to catch because of my missing arms.

"An Explorer Badge and a…?" I stared blankly at the scarf.

"A Weather Band!" Wigglytuff cheered, "You can't get hurt by hail, or sandstorms, or any type of weather when you wear that!"

My eyes went wide. "That's awesome! Now, if only I could figure out how to put it on…" Piplup was behind me in an instant, tying up my scarf.

"Like that," he smiled warily, and pinned on my badge. "Now you're part of Team Poképals."

… I'd still enjoy it more if they had a non-fail name.

"We'll… we'll show you to our room…" Bulbasaur's voice was still quiet, but now it sounded like he was scared of me. I tried to give him a comforting beak-smile before I started to follow behind, which was abruptly cut off when I realized something.

"I'm a girl, who's about to sleep in the same room as two guys."

Piplup shot me a weird look, "Is that a bad thing?"

I attempted to shrug, "As long as neither of you are perverts, there's no problem."

Once again it took so much self-control not to laugh at his expression.

**XxXxX**

"Okay, now that your bed's set up…" Bulbasaur turned away from my mess of hay that was considered a bed and stared at me. "How did you know about my partner's visions?"

I smiled and shot a look at Piplup. "I know more than that. I know he used to be human, and that he couldn't remember anything but being a human and his name." Piplup gasped, and Bulbasaur's eyes went wide.

"You… how do you know that?!" Piplup stammered, and I attempted to shrug.

"I read the player's guide, it's no big deal." I'm really enjoying the expressions these two can make. "Anyway, it's my turn to ask questions! Why in the name of flying apples did your parents name you Piplup?" wait a moment, flying apples? Great, this dream is making me say the most random things.

"My name is _not_ Piplup!" not-named-Piplup squawked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Good to know, so what is your real name?" I tipped my head to the side. "Is it something random, like Pippy? Or Luppy? Or maybe…" I paused for effect, and not-named-Piplup glared at me. "Maybe your name is Blue!" I fell back, laughing at my failed attempt at a joke.

"How is that a funny name?" Bulbasaur asked, and not-named-Piplup crossed his flippers.

"Uh… long story short," I muttered, sitting up. "In a game I played the default name for your rival was Blue, but you could call him whatever you wanted. I named mine Fluffy." Oh, Firered. I had some great times with that game.

Bulbasaur and not-named-Piplup exchanged a look. "I'm confused," Bulbasaur muttered, and I shrugged.

"Oh well, I could've used a weirder name. My sister named her rival Burger." I shook my head, "Oh great, we're off topic. So anyway, not-named-Piplup's name is…?"

"Uh, my name," not-named-Piplup started, and I attempted to stand up. "My name is Blue."

"Are you _serious?_" I gasped, falling back into a sitting position. "Your name is seriously Blue? That just… just…" I fell back, laughing once again.

"It's not funny!" Blue called, and I started to roll towards my bed. My beak managed to stop that plan.

"You're named after a colour," I pointed out, still laughing. "How is that… oh, my sides… how is that not funny?"

"Well, at least my name is more like a Pokémon's name than yours is!" Blue was glaring at me, but I could honestly care less. I mean really, how do you take somebody seriously when their name is basically Gary-mother-flipping-Oak's?

"But you're not truly a Pokémon," I replied, trying to stand up. I'd kill for some arms. I phrased that wrong. "So it doesn't really work, does it?"

"Blue's as much of a Pokémon as you and me!" Bulbasaur defended his partner, and I beak-smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure that his original partner would love to know that." okay, I probably shouldn't have said that. "Uh, goodnight?"

"Oh no, you have some explaining to do." Blue was glaring at me, and he stepped between me and my bed. "What original partner? You need to explain to me exactly what you mean by that."

"Yeah, no," I forced myself to stand up. "I don't have to tell you anything. I could, but that could severally mess everything up despite this being a dream."

Bulbasaur frowned, "What do you mean, "a dream"? This is real life, you know."

I beak smiled, "Actually, you are all figments of my imagination. I got stabbed, and this is probably because of that. I didn't know I could have such vivid dreams."

Blue's eyes went wide, "You were _stabbed_? With a knife?!"

… Okay, telling the main character of a video game you're dreaming about that you were stabbed works very well to change the subject. "Yes, I was stabbed with a knife. What did you think I was stabbed with, a spoon?"

"Um, what's a knife?" Bulbasaur asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you in the morning or something, okay?" I yawned, which is somehow possible to do with a beak. "I'll be sleeping now, 'night!"

"No, you're going to tell me what you meant by original partner." Blue went back to blocking my path, and I shook my head. This was getting stupid. All I wanted to do was sleep, but because I let something slip I couldn't even get to my bed.

"Then I'll be sleeping on the floor," I closed my eyes and fell back down to the ground and attempted to ignore Blue as he came over and started to poke me. This dream was getting weirder by the second.

"Blue, just leave her alone." I heard Bulbasaur sigh, "We have to get up early, too. She won't tell you anything, plus I'm pretty sure she's insane."

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled half sarcastically, and attempted once more to roll to my bed. I actually managed it, somehow, and was surprised by how comfortable the hay was. It took a while, but it finally dawned on me that Lila wasn't here.

I'd be without my sister.

It took almost all my self-control not to start crying.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A teenage girl with black hair struggled through the water. After everything she had been through; what she had promised her brother, her partner, and her best friend… she couldn't let herself drown. But there was no denying the pain that coursed through her body. She could only imagine how her brother felt; he had taken at least twice as much damaged as she had, and had been flung farther into the past then she had.

But then again, so had their partner.

She could only hope that they had lived, and not suffered the same fate that she feared she was about to face.

At once, a strange feeling took over her body, and she wondered if it was what death felt like. The feeling seemed to be urging her to sleep, but she refused to let it take over her. Nobody would let her live it down, in this life or the next, if she drowned after she had spent her sixteen years of life wishing to go for a swim.

She never would have guessed that swimming was so painful.

After a while longer of struggling to keep her head above the waves, she noticed what seemed to be a rocky ledge. A small smile appeared on her exhausted face, and she attempted to propel herself towards the ledge; only to be caught up in a current.

"No!" she coughed as the current pushed her in a different direction, and the feeling from before came back at least twice as strong.

But still, the girl refused to let it take her over. She wasn't going to die. Not today. She had a mission she needed to complete. Brother or no brother. Partner or no partner.

… Best friend for life or no best friend for life.

**Torch: And that was chapter two!**

**Phil: Good for you. Now feed me Skittles.**

**Torch: … How about I just thank people instead?**

**Phil: Fine. Be that way.**

**Torch: I'd like to thank **_**blarizang**_** for his review, his favorite, the fact that he's a fanboy, and his follow! I'd also like to thank **_**Something dictionary related**_** and **_**LetThereBeFictionFreaks**_** for following!**

**Phil: Give me Skittles or the next chapter will have no plot.**

**Torch: … Fine. Be that way.**

**-Torch**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter three in all its tense changing glory!**

**Phil: Yeah, let's list everyone who will be killing you for this chapter, shall we?**

**Torch: Just my friend for not including the ghost conversation. Sorry Hollyflash, but the chapter was already getting a little bit long. I'll include it next chapter.**

**Phil: And me, because you owe me more Skittles.**

**Torch: Gee, thanks.**

**Phil: Torch only owns what she owns. Now excuse me while I steal her Halloween candy.**

Chapter 3

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!"

"WHAT THE-" I shouted, and sat upright in my bed. Either Lila downloaded a new alarm clock, or my dad decided it would be funny to wake me up with a quote from one of my favorite games. Either way, I was going to be ranting at someone…

Or rather, some Pokémon.

I had been woken up by a Loudred.

Well, this is awkward.

After staring blankly at Loudred for a few moments, I finally remembered what had happened. I was really starting to regret spitting at that guy with the knife. Sleeping in dreams usually ended the dream, but apparently not in this one. Yay, this is probably some sort of paradox.

"Kira, come on," Bulbasaur called from the door way and let out a sigh. I stared at him blankly, trying to figure out when he reached the door. "Wait, are you going to go into your nonsense about this being a dream again?"

"Uhh…" I started, staring blankly at Bulbasaur. I should've probably made something up so that he doesn't tell the guild everything I told him and Blue. I don't really feel like being branded insane. "Sorry, I seem to make up crazy stories when I'm tired."

Bulbasaur stared at me for a moment and then shrugged, "Whatever. Blue's gone on ahead. C'mon, you don't want to be late for the morning cheers." He led the way to the main room, and every other Pokémon in the room suddenly gasped in sync.

"Wait, what'd we miss?" I called, and Chatot turned towards me and Bulbasaur.

"If you two had arrived _on time_ you would know exactly what happened." He replied, and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the hay. What happened?" the only reply I got was silence, and then Bidoof sighed.

"Kira… Do you know what time gears are?" I nodded, "There's a place called Treeshroud Forest, it used to have a time gear… but somebody stole it. Time there has stopped because of it."

Bulbasaur gasped and I attempted to frown. Now I knew what day it was… well, kind of… at least now I knew what to avoid saying. I don't want to make the same mistake I did last night.

"That's unthinkable! Who would do such a thing?!" Bulbasaur looked like he was thinking, "They must be some sort of crazy to do something so horrible!" okay, Grovyle was not crazy. He was amazingly awesome.

"… In my personal opinion, they probably want to uphold something." I announced, and most of the other apprentices stared at me like I had sprouted arms. Honestly, I wouldn't mind that though. "Maybe something happened, and whoever took the time gear didn't have a choice."

"So you're saying they were DARED?" Loudred asked, and once again I wished for palms.

"I was going with they were trying to uphold a promise, but that works too." I replied instead. Honestly, I wasn't sure if Grovyle was trying to keep a promise or not, but if he was dared I was going to bang my head against the cliff side.

"What do you mean by that?" Sunflora asked, "Why would somebody promise to steal a time gear? I don't think there's anyone in the greater area that would do something so stupid and not be aware of the consequences."

"As interesting as this conversation is," Chatot cleared his throat, "Officer Magnezone has already taken care of it. We would just like to alert you to be wary of any Pokémon that could've possibly done the crime." As soon as Chatot said that, Blue shot me a look that resembled the one Lila had given me a few days ago when I attempted to convince her that five squared was ten.

"Question!" I called, "How would we know if a Pokémon could've done it? I'm pretty sure they won't have the gear in plain sight, and they probably aren't going to randomly walk into the area." I asked that for the sake of asking, of course.

"You'll just have to go with your instinct," Wigglytuff replied, and again I attempt to frown. Wigglytuff wasn't going random, once again. This was strange.

"The Guildmaster is right," Chatot announced, "Go with your instinct. If you think a Pokémon is suspicious, report to me or the Guildmaster. Be assured, anything you share will be in complete confidence until the appropriate time. Now everyone, time to get to work!"

"HOORAY!" everyone else cheered, most of them fist pumping. Except for me, I just tipped my head to the side.

… For some reason I think that Chatot's second-last sentence was directed at me.

"So, what are we doing to do today?" Bulbasaur asked as Blue came over to join us, "Missions from the outlaw and job boards?"

"Actually, Team Poképals," Chatot motioned for us to come over to him. "I have a special mission for you. Kira, you can listen to this too and decide whether or not you want to participate."

"What's up?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew. If this was the first time gear to be stolen, we were most likely going to Waterfall Cave. If this was for something else, I'll… oh yeah, I'm palm-less.

"Piplup and Bulbasaur, you have made amazing progress," Chatot praised them, while I attempted to figure out why he didn't call Blue by his name. "I was impressed with your capture of Drowzee; you reacted almost imminently and may have saved Azurill from being severely injured. So today, I'll be giving you your first mission worthy of an exploration team!"

Yep, Waterfall Cave.

"Really?" Bulbasaur's face brightened, and so did Blue's. "That's amazing!"

"I don't see why we're doing this the same day we hear a time gear's been stolen," Blue whispered, "but that doesn't make me any less excited. Our first real mission!"

"Fascinating," I answered, and turned my attention towards the window. I didn't really care about Waterfall Cave, and I hadn't zoned out for a while. I usually zoned out whenever people besides Lila were talking, so I was kind of surprised that I hadn't done that yet.

Incredible, stinging pain on the back of my head stopped me from zoning out any further. I screamed and fell forwards, trying to forget the pain. I failed, and it didn't help that I could hear Blue snickering.

"See? You are weak." He taunted, and I forced myself to turn towards him.

"This means war," I mumbled, and noticed Wigglytuff making his way over.

I am going to try to make the fear I felt when I saw his expression as clear as I can; take a pink balloon and draw a face on it. Not just any face, make it so terrifying that you can make babies cry when they see it. Now, set it up so that when you sleep you'll wake up to face it, and set an alarm to something that sounds even slightly like a scream. Now forget about it, and wake up early one morning to your new alarm and creepy balloon.

I'm serious, that's what I felt when I saw Wigglytuff coming over towards our little group.

"Piplup! Why did you attack your teammate?!" Wigglytuff demanded in his all-mighty-rage, and Blue took a step back. Okay, considering the guild didn't start shaking this wasn't really Wigglytuff's all-mighty-rage, but it felt like it.

Well, now I know why Chatot was always trying to convince everyone to be cheerful. Wigglytuff is _disturbing_.

"Piplup didn't mean to attack Kira, _right?_" Chatot was most likely trying to prevent Wigglytuff from going crazy on us, but Blue meant to attack me. If he didn't, I don't have a clue what's going on.

"No, I did." Blue replied. See? I was right. "I needed some way to bring her to attention."

Last night I said that his voice sounded like a mountain of peaches. Now it kind of sounds like someone knocked the peaches over, if that makes sense. "So you attacked me?" I grumbled, trying to ignore the pounding headache I now had. "Violence is not the answer. Unless the question is "What does V-I-O-L-E-N-C-E spell?""

Chatot shook his head, "Piplup, Bulbasaur, don't make me reconsider the job I've given you two today."

"Two?!" I called, only to be ignored. "Hello? I'm right here! Did you even consider that I might want to come along?"

"Kira," Bulbasaur sighed, "maybe it's better if you don't come along. It'll be too dangerous for a girl with as little strength as you."

"You wanna bet?!" I replied, pushing myself to my feet. I was fuming mad. I was used to hearing what Bulbasaur had just said, and I was sick of it. "Actually, screw you. Maybe coming here was a mistake." Wigglytuff looked alarmed as I pushed past him, but I was only focused on the ladder. I am not supposed to be bullied in my dreams. No… just, no. I've had enough of that in real life. I've had enough of being called a weakling just because I didn't want to fight back. I like ghosts, I like darkness, I like danger, but nobody seems to care. They only saw me as the spaz who cried when she missed the net during a basketball game.

Yeah, nobody cares that that I had recently learned my Mom only had six months to live.

I was in this dream because I wanted proof that everyone was wrong, but it seems like I can't even escape what everyone has to say when I dream. I just wanted to go to a full-blown ghost house and have proof that I didn't freak out.

More than ever, at that moment I wanted to wake up.

"Shh, it's okay," Wigglytuff was whispering, and I became aware that I was crying. Also that Wigglytuff was hugging me. This dream just keeps getting weirder and weirder. "They left, you're okay. You're okay…"

So much for never crying in a dream I could remember. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm fine." I shook my head and stepped back. "Where did everyone go?"

"They're doing their jobs," Wigglytuff answered, "Shall we take this into my room?"

Why wasn't he going all random? This was odd, and it all kind of seemed like the plot of some weird book. "Uh… sure?"

As soon as Wigglytuff and I were settled in his room, I cleared my throat. This was awkward and confusing. "So… how's life?"

"Kira now is not the time for idle conversation," Wigglytuff lectured, and I tipped my head to the side. This was really weird. "I know you were human. In history, a human turned Pokémon is going to protect the world from some sort of disaster. I need to know what you remember from your past."

"Whoa, wait a minute;" I shook my head, "you're being so nice to me and everything because you think I'm going to save the world? Are you serious? No, just no. Sorry, Wigglytuff, just because I know who it is doesn't mean it's me. You have the wrong girl."

"No, I don't think I do," Wigglytuff looked stern, "take some time, think about what you want to say. I'm a powerful Pokémon, I can help you."

"You have the wrong Pokémon," I sighed and turn to leave the room, "I'm no hero, I couldn't save anyone or anything."

Wigglytuff said more after that, but I didn't hear it. I was already climbing up the ladder and out of the guild. I wasn't the hero, Blue was. There was nothing more to it.

At the moment, all I wanted to do was go home.

**XxXxX**

Somehow I ended up walking to the beach. I was considering the fact that I had probably overreacted when I tripped and fell flat on my face. Yay for being comic relief when nobody's around to see.

I pushed myself into a sitting position with a muffled grunt. Today is really seemed to be getting close to making its way onto my "The Worst Days of My Life" list even though it's a dream.

… Or maybe it'll get better.

Right in front of me was a cheaply made bracelet with red beads, green beads, and beads that had printed letters on them in an alternating pattern. It took me a moment, but I finally realized what the letters were spelling out.

Kira Andrews.

It was spelling out my name. Why? It's not like the bracelet was mine or something. I started to kick it around, but was interrupted by a groan. I looked up in surprise, dropping the bracelet in the process, and noticed something was moving.

Okay, that's not normal.

There was another groan, and I raced over to the thing that was moving. I realized that it was a Pikachu after a moment. At once, one thought entered my mind. This day just got a whole lot better.

"Lila…? Lila, is that you?"

**Torch: And the plot thickens!**

**Phil: No it doesn't, the most you can account for is character development. Even then, you messed that up.**

**Torch: But I managed a cliff hanger!**

**Phil: It sucks. Let me list the reasons why…**

**Torch: Hold on, let me thank people first.**

**Phil: Whatever, I'll just steal more of your candy.**

**Torch: I'd like to thank **_**LetThereBeFictionFreaks**_** for their favorite and their review! Also, **_**Gemstone Gal**_** for their follow and their review! And **_**Irisgarden799**_** for their follow! Then there's **_**Riku Amarante**_** for their favorite, follow, and their review! After that, there's **_**Jayvee 1669**_** for their review! Last but not least, **_**Hollyflash**_** for doing everything she said she would and the creepy balloon idea! That could've been a really long sentence!**

**Phil: Why'd you put your candy in a safe?**

**Torch: Chocolate is not good for gerbils.**

**Phil: …**

**Torch: Remember to review and do whatever else you want to, everyone!**

**-Torch**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay, I'm excited! And not just because I finally finished this chapter, probably aced my science exam, and have cinnamon buns in my house!**

…**Those are very good reasons, though.**

**I'm excited because I plan on releasing another story of mine! Though it isn't a ****Pokémon****-based story, if you like Danny Phantom you might be interested in my attempt at an overused plot idea. If you aren't, don't mind my shameless advertising!**

**So, on with the story! And now, introducing another character I own; Jade!**

Chapter 4

The Pikachu groaned again, and I poked her with my left foot.

"Wakey-wakey, you'll be late for school." I attempted to smile; Lila hated to be late for anything. Not that I enjoyed being late, but Lila really hated it. "Don't make me get the air horn." She also hated the air horn that I kept above my bed.

"No…" the Pikachu mumbled, "I… I have too…"

I attempted to frown, the Pikachu sounded nothing like Lila. But it's not like it could be anyone else. "Have to what? Wake up? Wakey-wakey eggs and snakey."

"It's… uh… huh…?" the Pikachu opened her eyes, "a… a beach…?"

Wait a minute, the Pikachu had green eyes. That wasn't normal.

And anyway, Lila has brown eyes.

Today sucks again.

"Hey, you're awake," I attempted a comforting smile. But of course, there was my beak. "You were lying there groaning and mumbling about something. How long were you asleep?"

"I was asleep?" the Pikachu shook her head, "Funny, I don't remember falling asleep at all." She suddenly jumped to her feet, "In fact, I don't remember anything! Oh Arceus, I think I shrunk!"

"You are one messed up Pikachu," I mumbled, shaking my head. "Seriously, did you get a concussion or something?"

"Huh? Pikachu?" the Pikachu shook her head, "What are you talking about, Torchic? I'm human."

"Uh-huh, sure," I rolled my eyes, "you're fluffy electric mouse with green eyes. Other than the eyes, you're a perfectly normal Pikachu. And anyway, don't use the human excuse. You'd be the third one of us in a week."

"Huh?" the Pikachu stared at her paws and slowly began to examine other parts of her body. "Yellow fur… a tail… pointy ears… oh no. This is bad. This is really, really, really bad." She moved unsteadily over to the same pool of water I had stared into yesterday. She seemed to be petting herself, and fell back. "Oh no, please no. I can't be a Pikachu, it… it isn't possible! I was a human, I _know_ I was!"

I snickered; this was actually kind of entertaining. "Like I said, you're the third one of us humans turned Pokémon. We have a fire type, a water type, and now an electric type. I guess the grass types were too mainstream."

"The third…?" the Pikachu gasped and started to rub the sides of her head, "What could've caused this…? Come on, Jade, think! What happened… what… oh no."

"This is very, very, very weird." I mumbled, "And who's Jade?" seriously, this Pikachu has more issues than Lila when she gets a bad mark on a science test. It's a lot more interesting, though.

The Pikachu shook her head, "I don't know… I want to say that it's me, but I can't remember if that's right… this is really, really bad… I can't really remember anything! I know my name… I think… and the fact that I was human! After that, nothing!"

"Oh, poor amnesic muffin," I replied, and Jade mumbled something under her breath. "Seriously though, is this some kind of trick? We already have our local amnesic human turned Pokémon."

"You do?" Jade looked really interested, "That's odd…" she shook her head, "but really Torchic, I'm serious. I was human."

"First of all, don't call me Torchic. My name's Kira." I attempted to smile again, "Secondly, it doesn't matter what you were before. You're a Pikachu now, get used to it."

Jade groaned, "That's not the issue here! I need to figure out how this happened and why the last thing I remember doing is swimming…"

"Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you and you weren't really human or something," I suggested, and Jade face palmed. Or would it be face pawed?

"Why don't you understand?" Jade groaned, "I have to figure out why I was human! I just have to- Kira, behind you!"

I was about to ask her why she was yelling at me when something sent me rolling right into Jade.

"Wow, you are weak!" a voice announced, and I turned back to see who it was.

A Koffing and a Zubat.

You have got to be kidding me.

"Greetings, wimp!" Koffing, I officially hate you. "Why don't you be a nice little Torchic and hand over the Weather Band you have on?"

"Let me think about it… no," I rolled my eyes, "how about I call on the Piplup and Bulbasaur that wiped the floor with you a few days ago?"

Koffing and Zubat broke out laughing, "_Those_ wimps? More like we wiped the floor with them!"

"Uh- huh, I'll bet. That must be why Bulbasaur still has his rock." I replied nonchalantly, "Seriously though, you guys suck. And don't start with the 'that's because we didn't have chief with us!' crud. How about you do yourself a favor and go away before you end up well done." And now I want steak. Stupid fire puns.

"Very well, we'll take it by force!" Zubat swooped down towards me, and I jumped to the side. He crashed into Jade, and I fell over laughing.

"Oh my God… that was too perfect!" I laughed, and both Team Skull members groaned. Jade mumbled something under her breath before rolling over to my side. She pushed herself to her feet, looking like she was about to kill something.

"If you want to play it dirty… we'll gladly do so too!" Koffing sent a blast of stink towards Jade and me, causing the both of us to start gagging.

"Blue! Take a shower!" Jade yelled, and I broke out laughing.

And then I realized she said Blue. I don't think she meant the colour.

"Wait… do you mean…?" I couldn't continue because at that moment Zubat attacked, ripping my Weather Band from my neck. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Make us." Koffing taunted in a very childish voice. "You want it? We'll be in this cave here, come fight us. Come on Zubat, let's go." They turned to leave, leaving me and a still gagging Jade behind.

"Those… those idiots!" I stammered, staring at the entrance to the cave… wait, to Beach Cave. The first dungeon the hero and the partner enter after Koffing and Zubat steal the Relic Fragment.

…I'm the partner, aren't I?

Okay, that's just weird.

"Karma's evil, isn't it?" Jade smirked, and I turned back to her.

"Yeah, whatever, can you please help me get my Weather Band back?"

Jade didn't miss a beat before replying, "No."

"Aw, come on!" I moaned, "Please help me get my Weather Band back."

"Yeah, no," Jade shrugged, "I have bigger problems. I have to figure out how I became a Pokémon!"

"Please! Don't make me beg!" wow, I sounded pitiful. "Just come with me so that we can get the stupid Weather Band back!" much better.

"If it's so stupid, why do you want it?" great, now Jade's taunting me. What did I ever do to her?

…Don't answer that.

"We don't have any time to waste!" I groaned, sounding like an idiot. "Just help me! I need to get that Weather Band back!"

Jade crossed her arms, "But can't you just…"

"No, I need you to help me," I grumbled, "okay?!" this partner business is getting annoying.

"But I have no memory…" Jade tried, and I sighed.

"I know it's difficult, but please hurry! It doesn't matter if you have no memory. You can still help! Please!"

Jade didn't waver. "But I'm sure I was human…."

I let out a scream of frustration, "Human, ghost, it doesn't matter! You can still help! So, just do it! Help me get the God-forsaken Weather Band back!"

Jade took a step back, "Okay, okay. Keep your feathers on. I'll help you."

Well, that took long enough. "Really? Thanks! Let's go right now!" I led the way into Beach Cave, trying not to trip.

Why does Lila get to be the hero in the previous game while I'm stuck being a messed up version of the partner?

"We should go along that corridor, and then take a left…" Jade was mumbling to herself just loud enough for it to be annoying.

"Can you please shut up?" I sighed, "Seriously, you're kind of annoying."

"Gee, thanks," Jade shook her head and took the lead, "listen, Kira, right? If we're going to be working together, we should get to know each other more. You know everything I know about me, so tell me about yourself."

I attempted to shrug, "What's to say? I have a twin sister named Lila, I was stabbed and turned into a Torchic yesterday, I'm part of an exploration team with two jerks…"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Jade frowned, "back it up a bit. What did you just say?"

I tried to give Jade a quizzical look, "Uh, I'm in an exploration team with two jerks?"

Jade sighed, "Before that, genius."

"Oh, I have a twin sister named Lila."

"I swear to Arceus…" Jade mumbled through gritted teeth, "in the middle. What did you say in the middle?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why didn't you just say that the first time? I was stabbed and turned into a Torchic yesterday. Or would it be slashed? I really don't know."

"Does that mean you're the local amnesiac human turned Pokémon?" Jade asked, and I stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh my God," I whispered in surprise, "you were listening to that? I was thinking out loud, and you actually listened?" okay, Jade gets an award.

"Well, yeah." Jade sounded honestly surprised, "So are you?"

I attempted a smile, "Nope, I still have my memories. You know, we should head downwards. If I'm right, they'll be in the pit of the cave."

"And if you're wrong?"

I think I actually managed to smile somehow this time, "Then I'll sprout arms and teleport to the next universe over."

"Well, that's good to know," Jade laughed, "and it would be even better if I could figure out what the heck it meant."

The smile that I had somehow managed to achieve stayed on my face as I replied, "It means I'm right."

Jade's laugh was abruptly cut off, "The ground is moving," she mumbled, "that can't be right. It's like someone…" she closed her eyes, and I stared at her blankly as she lifted a paw.

"Jade," I tipped my head to the side, "what are you doing?"

"Yes, I see it now…" she mumbled, "two Pokémon. A water type and a grass type, both male. They're upset… it's almost like they had an argument… ah, I see it, they're in pain, like they were attacked, but not quite. Now the water type is alert. He's looking around… judging by how strong his aura is, he must be close, and he's mad. There are no two ways around it, we are about to meet these two." She lowered her paw and opened her eyes.

"Jade," I tried again, "care to explain what the heck that was?"

The Pikachu shrugged, "Not a clue. Maybe's it's something I could do before…" she gestured to herself, "all this happened."

"Kira?" a voice that sounded like peaches once more called out, and I turned back to see Blue. A random scarf was around his neck, the treasure bag was over his shoulder, and his voice was just plain peachy.

Okay, _why_ do I keep comparing his voice to peaches? Honestly, I'm hungry for pancakes, not peaches!

…Or waffles.

Evil beware, we have waffles.

"Kira!" Bulbasaur called out coming around beside Blue. "Kira, thank Arceus! We've been looking…" he trailed off, "where's your Weather Band?"

"It got stolen," I replied, "by a certain Zubat and Koffing. Take a guess of who they are."

Both Blue and Bulbasaur winced, "Did they say anything?" Bulbasaur asked, "Anything about us, specifically?"

I shrugged, "Nothing important, and if you'll excuse me, Jade and I will be going to get my Weather Band back now."

"Hey, wait," Jade spoke up, "can you at least introduce me to your friends first?"

I sent Blue a glare and spun around, "After this morning? They aren't my friends."

"Hey!" Bulbasaur protested, "For the record, I'm the one who told Blue that we needed to come back here and find you!"

"You what I like?" Jade spoke up once more, "Explanations. One would be really useful right about now."

Blue looked confused, "I'd like one too. I feel like I know the Pikachu…"

"Jade," I grumbled, "her name is Jade. We should be going now." Seriously, this is getting ridiculous.

"How about they come with us?" Jade suggested, "We'll be able to take Koffing and Zubat down faster with more Pokémon on our side."

"I agree," Blue called, "The faster we get this done, the faster we can get back to the secret waterfall and use Kira's weirdness to figure out how to get in."

…What? Okay, now I'm confused.

"Blue!" Bulbasaur protested, "We were supposed to ease into that!"

"Can we just go get my Weather Band back?" I sighed, "Please? I would really like it back now."

"Sure." Jade smiled, "Come on, everyone. We can't be that far behind them. Blue, right? Would you mind leading the way?" Blue nodded, and the two of them started walking. I exchanged a glance with Bulbasaur before the two of us followed them, voicing the same thought.

"Do those two know each other?"

**XxXxX**

"And this is our stop. Thank you for traveling dungeon Beach Cave."

My joke earned me nothing but blank stares at first. Than Bulbasaur gave a forced smile while Jade and Blue just exchanged an all-knowing look. Blue looked behind him to see if Koffing and Zubat had heard my joke, and Jade poked him in the side so that he turned back to our little group.

"Okay, so these two are just up ahead." Jade frowned, "We need a battle plan. I suggest that we send Kira in as a distraction, and then Blue, you lead an assault from the left side. I'll come up with Bulbasaur from the right. When Kira gives the signal, we all attack. Bulbasaur will use his vines to hold the two together while Blue and Kira use their beaks to attack. Any objections?"

"Whoa, what? My beak?!" I grimaced, "Ew! I'm not attacking anything with my mouth! I need that to eat! Speaking of which, does anyone have food? I skipped breakfast."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Just do it, Kira. The faster we take them out, the faster we'll get your Weather Band back and find some food. Any other questions?"

"Please tell, Jade," Bulbasaur frowned, "what are you going to do in this fight?"

"Well," Jade looked nervous, "I, uh, don't know if I can fight. So, I'm going to be off to the side, waiting for a moment where I can jump in and grab the Weather Band back."

"In other words; you are just going to leave it all to us." Blue looked pouty, "No fair."

"Suck it up, princess." Jade rolled her eyes, "Good luck. Starting, now!" she gave me a sharp push, and I stumbled out towards where Koffing and Zubat were floating. As I moved forward, I noticed three flaws with Jade's plan.

One, the last time Blue and Bulbasaur fought those two they were apparently used to wipe the floor.

Two, I don't think I know how to fight.

Three, Koffing and Zubat weren't alone.

"Well, who's this? Boys, care to introduce me to your new friend?"

At Skuntank's request, Koffing and Zubat turned to face me. Koffing smirked, "Hello there, little Torchic. Have you come for your item? What, is it your personal treasure?"

"No, I just want it back!" I replied, attempting to enter a battle stance. "And I brought some others to help me get it!"

I swear I heard crickets chirping in the moments that followed.

"Oh, please." Skuntank scoffed, coming up beside Koffing as Zubat moved to the side. "You're just a little chick. I'm not even sure the noxious gas combo has a point to be used on you."

"Hey! I resent tha… oh my God…" I gagged as I noticed the stench that was coming from Skuntank. "That's disgusting! Have you ever heard of deodorant? I mean, seriously, you spell like old milk! Ewww…"

As it turns out, that was not the right thing to say. Koffing and Skuntank readied their attack, and I cringed.

So, this is how I die.

Death by mouth farts.

Okay, today sucks _a lot._

**And now we have Jade working on the team, who may or may not know Blue! But when you put them together, they make turquois! Which I may have spelt wrong!**

**So, Jade actually had a lot of work put into when she would appear and what form she would be in. Originally, she was going to appear as a human, than as a villain, than as a Riolu, and then as an Eevee… etc., etc. In the end, she ended up as a Pikachu so that her abilities stood out more. **

**And now, as usual, time to thank my supporters! **_**Hollyflash**_** for her review, and **_**blazirang**_** for both of his reviews!**

**Also, in case anyone is wondering, Phil has not appeared here because he was too busy being hugged by blazirang.**

**Phil: Human… contact…**

**Torch: I was wondering when you would show up!**

**Phil: You referenced and advertised!**

**Torch: That I did!**

**Phil: …Whatever. Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, or whatever else you people want to do.**

**Torch: And if you like Danny Phantom, please check out my new story once I post it!**

**Phil: STOP ADVERTISING! AHSDJGFJDGSFJD!**

**Torch: …That didn't even make sense.**

**-Torch**


End file.
